Not The Bade We Know
by Katie Ria Tay
Summary: A new girl is at Hollywood Arts, as she finds herself through school, she goes to likes Beck , and if you think Jade has a problem with it, think again. with Jade and Beck acting like each other, things get interesting. BADE
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the school was far more amazing then I anticipated, the funky lockers, the bright scarfs and…the boys, one look and I was a goner, but he was talking and being really close to this really pretty brunette girl who was smiling and giggling away at what that boy was saying, she was probably his girlfriend…but in case I'll ask.

As I was walking towards them, she saw a girl with jet black hair with purple highlights chasing a red headed small girl looking like she was going to pass out any minute.

"Jade, stop, I seriously can't breath. Just continue tomorrow cause I think im going to pass out" The red head was clutching her sides and breathing heavily while the highlights girl looked like she was going to kill her

"CAT! You expect me NOT to kill you even though you broke my scissors! Even you aren't that dumb" And with that, the 'Jade' girl pounced onto the 'Cat' girl and started to claw at her.

Everyone (I mean everyone except that boy I was staring at earlier) gasped after what the girl said about the brokenness of her scissors. I was trying to figure out what was happening. I mean what kind of person still wants to kill someone when they look like they are about to pass out

As the fight started to get interesting, some teachers came up and started to pull Jade off Cat, but however they couldn't get hold of her, when two musclely guys including that guy earlier and a jamacian dude with dreads I hadn't see before were trying and succeeding in for stopping the girls from killing each other.

When they both got them off each other, the dude with dreads pulled up Jade while Cat got pulled up by the other guy. The two guys restraining Jade as them four all walk outside with Jade theathing them with death threats. So the commotion over I turn back to see the brunette girl is joined by a boy with a puppet alongside her, I walked up to her and she smiles and says

"You're new here right? I can just tell as you're looking at Jade and Cat like a bomb gone off, don't worry this doesn't usually happens but if you go here, you wouldn't be shocked"

"So I'm guessing they hate each other, as in complete enemies?"

"Surpisingly enough, them two are the best of friends, weird right?"

"Seriously? Last time I checked, best friends don't really kill each other, or are they an exception"

"I guess you could say that but its just they way they are or Jade is anyway but Cat doesn't mind, its hard to describe, oh like with Jade and her boyfriend which is super hard to describe but they love each other and we love them together, cause like recently they broke up but they got back together again, I should stop now. So anyway you're new, whats your first class?"

"Mr Sikowitz, do you know where his class is"

"I have him, but unfortaulty so do Jade so whatever you do, dont get on the bad side of her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Seriously i cant believe that people like this, tbh i think is crap but if you like it here it is.**

* * *

(Just remind that Rascal is the nickname for Jasper, so they are same person and he's 7 years old)

Two boys came through the door of the football pitch all scuffed up and dirt all over them laughing like there was no tomorrow til when they saw Beck, Natasha and Lola and ran over bumping into horrified parents or nannies as their designer clothes got mud on.

Beck crouched down as Rascal ran and gave him a hug and ruffled his hair (Rascal's hair is exactly like Beck's)

"Hey Rascal! How was it?"

"Dad, it was sooo fun, I wanna do it again, again, again!"

"Rascal, you can do it next week and anyway-" Beck checks his watch "-we have to get ready for aunt Tori's party, also Im sure football doesn't get you this muddy, so lets hope mommy not home."

"Butttt Daadddddddyyyyyyy, I don't wannnna go, I wanna hang out with my new best friend, Ryan, we both got in trouble in class so we went around and rolled in the mud, that's why we're so muddy"

"Do you really want to see mommy angry?"

"Mommy is never angry at me" He folded his arms over and smirked at his dad knowing he won the argument

"True, but…we really have to go" then muttered to himself "Otherwise mommy going to kill me"

Then, to Beck;s unfortunates, Natasha, Lola and Ryan came over with Natasha flirty smile, Lola just starring at him, creepily, while Ryan looked ashamed to be with them. When Natasha spoke

"Hey Beck, Ryan was just telling us about football today and how much he wants to hang out with Jasper, so would you mind if the boys hung out at our place, or yours, I don't mind"

"Ermm, sorry not today as we have to go somewhere but maybe next week? Yeh Jasper" When Jasper looks like he was about to say something but when no one was looking, or so he thought, Beck slipped him $20 as saying don't say anything.

Natasha looked like Christmas was cancelled, but Beck was just glad she wasn't going to flirt-smile anymore so he let Rascal say goodbye then lead him to the car, with the help of security gurards, wondering how he would survive without them.

* * *

When they got into Beck's Eos Convertible and out the grounds , Rascal started to moan about having to go to Tori's party. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because aunt Tori is going to be upset if we don't all come to her party also her son Damien is gonna be there so you can hang with him"

"Errrr, FINE" Rascal rolled his eyes and turned to face the window.

When they pull up onto their drive, Rascal is about to get out when Beck locks the doors.

"Okay, so you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, I go in to check if mommy is there, if she isn't we're safe but if she is, run for our lives." Chanting and huffing at his dad for being such a child.

"I didn't say run for OUR lives, I mean for my life, its not like she can kill you"

"I know, I know, the law and everything, otherwise…"

* * *

As Beck was about to sneak in, Rascal ruins it, and starts screaming and running into the house. When you walked in, it looked like all the twisting stairs and doorless corridors were never ending, the clean, white walls, carpets and couches , you wouldn't even thought a kid grew up in also the red and white open kitchen was upside down, it's a compete opposites personalities wonder how they find anything looked so knocking over everything that none breakable when he sees a dark shadow In front of him. Oh no…

Rascal says in his baby voice "Hey mommy!" Then hugs her which is on ther border line for Jade but she surprisingly doesn't mind and crouches down to hug him back. Beck, while Jade is hugging Rascal, decides to creep around and walk straight upstairs

"Hold it riiiiiiight there mister" Jade smirks knowing what he doing. Beck on the other hand didn't want to have another argument right now and said

"Babe…"

"Im not talking to you" Jade told Rascal to get ready while Jade dragged Beck to their bedroom.

As they walked into the bedroom, Jade slammed open the door and pulled off her jacket and throw on the bed but instead hit Beck.

"Jade?" He sighed as he was got the jacket and hanged it away. "Are you Still angry with me?"

"…."

"So you're not gonna talk to me then" As he put one of his shoes, Beck knew this was going to end one way, with only one of them sleeping on the couch, and it wasn't going to be Jade. Obviously.

* * *

When they got to Tori and Andre's Place, it was huge. Everywhere there was people either flirting or chasing their kids, but all of the furniture that usually was there wasnt, just open dance room as they hired a DJ with all his equipment up in the raised stage, balloons and streamer all above on the ceiling, the oak patio doors leading to the pool at the back. Jade obviously didn't want to be here, but she still made an effort wearing, a C Est La Vie Julie Short Black White Dress, while Beck was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black tie and jeans. Rascal had refused to take off his sparkly black top hat saying he would chain himself to a tree if they didn't let him, so they did in the end leaving Jade more angry then before.

"Heyyyyyyy" Andre walked up them unisionly with Tori following holding their 3 year old daughter, Mikayla who was looking bemused on what's happening around her. "Glad you came, I was starting to think you weren't gonna show cause you said earlier that Jade was in a bad mo-"

"You said WHAT?" Jade flipped her hair around to glare daggers at Beck "So do you tell 'everyone' about our screwed up lives?" She snapped at Beck then walked off to Cat who was nearer by he patios doors.

* * *

Cat knew something was wrong with Jade as soon as she came over like she was going to kill someone.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"A certain fluffy Canadian"

"Justin Bieber?"

"Justin Bieber hasn't got fluffy hair" Jade snapped at Cat"

"Oh okayy" Cat straightens up and looks Jade in the eye all serious-like "How pissed off are you with Beck?"

"Very" Jade starts to smirk as she senses that Cat has a plan up her sleeve

"Let's do some revenging" Cat turns around and grabs Jade arm to go to the pool at the back, when she turns to see Beck laughing close to Vega. He's so dead...

**Everyone thanks for reading and reviewing, it actually makes me want to write for you guys. Please say if you want anything to happen in the story, I will do my best to write them out. Please say if you liked or hated it, any constructive critism if welcome. I just feel that what I write isnt good. Please read and I do my best on the next chapters, which hopefully will be more interesting.**


End file.
